


Making a home with home

by depressed03amethyst



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Weddings, baby cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed03amethyst/pseuds/depressed03amethyst
Summary: It has been now 7 years that the Best Friends Squad and their friends defeates Horde Prime. Etheria is full of love and happiness and everyone is leaving their dreams. Our lovely couple are madly in love but something feels missing but what is it?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Making a home with home

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here, well not really since it's THE 100TH TRY I am doing to write this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I'm French so I might will be doing some grammar mistakes but hopefully not. I'm aware that there is a fic of one shots through Finn's life but I wanted something just about the wedding and their baby.
> 
> Hope you will enjoyyy

Walking through the hallways of the Bright Moon castle, Bow is heading to Glimmer's office.

As he pushed the door, he sees Glimmer in front of loads of paper, well more like she is swinging in it. Books all over the place and behing her flying shelves to shelves, Micah, his nose in documents searching informations.

In a month Glimmer will be marrying Perfuma and Scorpia, since the two finally admitted to be perfect together. 

They were even more lovey dovey than Glimmer and her husband or even Adora and Catra. Who would have thought that these two were very sappy when alone. Perfuma asked Glimmer to be the one who will be marry them putting her love and trust in her hands, no pressure. As Glimmer groaned desperately, Bow started to remember how hard it was to prepare their friend's wedding five years ago. 

Marriages always have traditions on Etheria and it depends on whom will be married.

For Scorpia and Perfuma it was less difficult but still, since the Horde took everything from the Scorpioni kingdom and Scorpia was only a kid when it happened so Micah decided to search for information in books in their library.

For the other couple, it was like hell. Adora is not even Etherian, so no tradition known of even books to tell what the First Ones did to celebrate the union between two people. Catra is a magicat but nobody know really much about them. Some think they have vanished a long time ago because of the evil Horde and some think they are hidding somewhere. Micah likes to suggest that they lived underneath Etheria.

The magicats were very secretive, even if some lived on the surface of the planet, books about them where nowhere to be found. 

With George and Lance's help and some Entrapta's examination of First Ones tech, they had found some informations for Adora, about the music, a traditional dance and the clothes to wear.

As for Catra, Swift Wind went to see Razz, this woman must know loads of things, people suspected her to be older than all Etheria. With multiple rambling and slipping through time, coming back to Bright Moon with a least five pies and tea, Swift Wind had the answers they wanted and needed. Something about a marking thing, offerings and who shall marry the two lovers during the ceremony.

Everything else was their friends choices becausd they didn't find more stuff. The flowers, the gifts, the food and putting the Etherian tradition of giving ot the other a piece of jewelry that you own.

But right niw it was about Perfuma and Scorpia, about celebrating their love.

It will be in Plumeria, of course there will be multiple flowers like dahlias, roses, white lilacs, peonies, aster flowers and tulips of every colors. Also crystals like diamonds, pyropes, garnets, quartzs, flamingo topaz, rhodonites and pink sapphires. So, a lot of work for Glimmer.

Perfuma was really nervous when she confessed her feelings to Scorpia but Catra helped her.

Weird, right? Well, not really. The two of them had multiple meditating and therapy sessions, one day she told Catra about how she felt about her scorpioni friend. It was funny at first, that the mom friend was the one asking for advices for once. But she understood, Catra was really famous for her boldness so she helped and said she believed in her. So now, Catra have a special bound with the two of them.

* * *

Today is the day, Scorpia is the clumiest, worse than Adora herself. Perfuma having a very anxious harmony. Bow running everywhere to be sure that everything is perfect for his friends.

Perfuma is poofing flowers here and there in the room out of nervousness, Glimmer and Adora with her, giggling seeing their friend being so flustered.

Glimmer was putting makeup on the bride, pink blush on her cheeks and nose to make her freckles more pronounced, mascara on her lashes to makd her soft eyes like doe ones and a reddish lipstick to make a reminder of the roses in her bouquet.

Adora was braiding the long puffy light blond hair, Glimmer taught her that, putting dahlias and marguerites on it. The braid is on Perfuma's left shoulder.

She, then helps her putting her straight dress on. It is pure white with a baby pink wavy veil with silver and red sparkles on it. Silver like her sandals and her jewelry. The dress had a skimmed collar and the sleeves stop mid arms, making her slender body radiatung light. The contrast between her tan skin and the pale dress was beautiful. Putting her flower crown but it is not green but sliver. 

"You are gorgeous Perfuma! We did an amazing job", Glimmer said looking at Adora with a genuine smile.

"Oh thank you", the bride answered shyly.

All she could think about was hdr future to be wife in another, also preparing herself. 

She was impatient, she wanted to hug her so tightly. She smiled, imagining how beautiful she must be. Now, her friends had to pamper themselves. They let Perfuma alone, ready to head back to her kingdom.

Adora and Glimmer waved at each other, going to their respective room.

* * *

"Ya sure?", Scorpia asked turning to Double Trouble.

"Yes darling, you look amazing!", as they remove bigoodies from her short white hair, making it wavy. Combing through it to make it more dense, slicking the front a bit back so they don't fall into her eyes.

Catra was putting a pinkish eyeshadow on her lids. 

" Now stay still. ", she said taking a black eyeliner.

As she stopped moving her eyes under her closed lids, Catra begun to draw a line on the base of the lash line making a flick at the end then making another one higher, connecting it to the other one making it a wing. She fills it, making it a but bolder than Scorpia's usual eyeliner. Blowing on it a bit to dry it faster then smile at the result as Scorpia flutters her eyes open.

"How is it Wilcat?"

"Stunning! Now your lips", she said turning to the makeup table, seeing herself in the mirror as old memories went back to her mind.

Catra worried for so long about her friendship with Scorpia after the end of the war. She knows she did bad, that she hurted her, she was a bad friend. Even after her redemption, she was still scared that it will be awkward between the two of them. It was at a time.

She worked on it, doing her best to be forgiven for her past actions. But Scorpia was just happy to see the good Catra that she knew was there deep inside the magicat. 

Taking a dark red lipstick, she applies it to her best friend's lips. Making sure to not overline hee already plump lips. She's very proud of how her friend is looking.

As Double Trouble put a red and white dahlia in her hair, Catra reaches the dress and gives it to her friend with a kind look in her eyes. The dress is white and ends as a mermaid style turning pale pink. On her heart shaped bust lay a red garnet with diamonds and multiple gems colored silver and red.

They give each other a warming hug, Double Trouble is the first to go, Catra stays for a but longer. Fixing her ponytail, her hair has grown so much since the end of the war. Finally having a long mane back almost feel weird for her, making her remember her childhood, also bad memories but she shakes them off.

As she turns around, she sees Scorpia holding a little scorpion plushie in her arms with the pictures of her mothers in frong of her.

"I'm sure they would be proud...", she approches Scorpia, putting her hand on her friend's right shoulder.

"... I'm sure.. yeah", she sighs turning her head to her cat friend. Her mouth is turned upside down, her eyes a bit watery.

She fully turns around and take her furry friend in her arms.

"Thank you Wildcat", making the hug tigh.

"For what?", she says not bothered anymore of the fact that if she breathe too hard, her bones might be crushed.

"For being here, supporting me and Perfuma", she lets Catra lay her feet back on the floor finally releasing the embrace.

"It's normal Scorpia. It is what friends do and I'm being a good one, finally...", she sighs looking at her feet.

"Oh no Kitty! You are not going to start that, this is my big day! Let me be all about myself.", crossing her pincers in front of her chest.

"Okay okay sorry", she chuckles lifting her head back with a bright smile.

Laughing for a bit she turns around looking at herself in the mirror to fix her shirt being ruffled because of the hug.

"I've gotta go! See you at the altar!", she says giving the bride a brief hug as she runs out of the room to go to hers.

She hasn't seen Adora since breakfast and she misses her like crazy. 

On her way, she finds Glimmer and Bow giggling in each others arms in front of their room. 

" You two are spreading your love everywhere in this castle! No wonder why it is so pink", she says mid laughing.

"And you look like you just fought an elemental! Let me brush your hair", Glimmer answered going to her room to take a brush.

"Never!", Catra shouts running away with a goofy smile on her face.

The three of them laughing in the hallway, she decided to go to her room and try to escape the sparkling queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I'm doing mistakes in any ways. If you want me to write some stuff I'm open and bored so, anything to kill my time.
> 
> (Also, stay safe and black lives still matter)


End file.
